Septimus, Jenna, and their Cabbages
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: SepxJen :D Sep and Jen have fun with their cabbages. XD


**A lot of this content had been copied from various other authors. This is because I just don't write like they do with that kind of creativity. I promise it is still your work I take no credit for it. Please don't sue me. :D**

I walk quietly back into the Cottage with Sep. It is MidSummer's Day and we came to see the Dragon Boat like we do each year. Sep and I are now 17, and we feel much more different about each other than we did when we first met. As we enter the house quietly, we both know what we both want. We don't need to say it; we need only look in each other's eyes.

We sat down silently at the table eating a cabbage sandwich that Aunt Zelda made. It is then when we are chewing our food that Aunt Zelda suddenly gives us a window of opportunity.

"I think I've unfortunately used up all of the cabbage," she says. "I'll be back in an hour with more. You two just wait." And with that she walks out the door.

Sep and I were finally alone. It is still quiet and even Bert was sleeping in the room. As soon as Zelda walks out the door, we both look at each other.

"Jen, I-" Sep begins, but I already know what he was thinking.

"Let's go, don't say anything," I tell him urgently and quickly. We hurry and get off the dinner table and run up the stairs to the floor above. There, a bedroom awaits us.

Sep shut the door and he turns to face me. Before I can even say anything, he pulls me hard against him and crushes his mouth on mine. The full force of his passion washes over me, and I gasp. He takes the opportunity of my open mouth to deepen the kiss, and I sighed as his tongue stroked mine, warm and inviting. He slides his hands up my ribcage over my tight dress, brushing my breasts, and then pulls back.

Sep draws the straps of the dress down my arms beneath the sleeves of the dress, then pulls the garment off and tossed it onto the bed. I glance down. The dress was really more of a long, tight tube with small sleeves, and it clung to every part of my body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. My nipples stood out like buttons through the fabric, and my breasts looked huge.

He ran his hands up my body to cup my breasts. "You're so soft."

"You're not," I say breathlessly as he pulls me to him, his erection obvious even through his pants.

He moves his large, warm hands over me, making me quiver as he runs his fingers up my back, then brings them around to cup my breasts again. He brushes his thumbs over my nipples, murmuring his approval as my eyes flutter shut. "You smell fantastic," he says. He nuzzles my neck and ear, and I shiver.

I kiss him again, holding his face with both hands as I delve my tongue hungrily into his mouth. He tasted divine. How had I live without this for so long?

An ache began to grow between my thighs. My nipples tighten in response to Sep's touch, and I arch my back to push them into his gentle hands. He groans. My fingers itch to touch his skin, so I begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, gradually revealing his wide, bronzed chest, shaped with firm muscles.

With brutal force, Sep throws me to the floor. Sep's mouth latches onto my neck, my nipples pinching into aching nubs of tight ecstasy. My cunt grew hot. Sep's hands burned a path over my ribcage, my hips and back up to my breasts. His mouth leaves my neck and finds my ear, his teeth sinking into the sensitive lobe with frenzied passion. I gasp, as Sep's legs push between my thighs, spreading them wide, making room for his body. Sep palms my breasts, his fingers squeezing the mounds of flesh. The contact was far from gentle but my pussy fluttered with wet heat at the cruel pressure, as the swollen head of his cock pressed against the sodden vaginal lips peeking out between my legs. He releases a slow, hot breath, a silent animal on the verge of conquest. I close my eyes, just as Sep's rigid cock slips into my cunt. Sep and I waited so long for this and our dreams were finally being fulfilled.

I tried to remember how much time had passed but Sep kept me busy. I could hardly concentrate and I became unaware of the time slipping by. I push Sep off playfully and I stand up. But before I can move his hands lash out, whipping up my thighs and jerking me down. My bottom landed on his chest, my mons ramming against his chin with such force my teeth snapped shut. Before I had time to yelp, he curled his fingers into the crease of my hips and yanked me forward, his long tongue plunging between the lips of my pussy with savage hunger.

The searing invasion sent pulses of wet pleasure through me. His hands pull me harder against his frenzied mouth, tongue lashing at my clit and into my cunt like a fevered snake attacking its prey. His teeth nipped at the swelling bud of sensitive flesh, tugging on it until I let out a whimper. His fingers tore a path from my hips to the inside of my thighs, forcing them even wider until his whole mouth covered my depths. His tongue delved into my depths, flicking, stabbing, growing rougher and more forceful with every violent penetration.

My moan fell from my lips. Unable to control myself or the urgent need building deep within my pussy, I ram my cunt harder, harder against his face, wanting to feel consumed.

Suddenly, we hear the door downstairs being opened. "Septimus, Jenna?" Aunt Zelda calls from downstairs.

"Bother," Septimus said. He quickly gets off of me and I quickly get off the floor. We both were a complete mess. We hurriedly put our clothes back on and prepared for the worst when Aunt Zelda came walking up the stairs.

"Sep, what do we do?" I frantically ask Sep.

Before he could respond, Aunt Zelda opens the door finding me and Sep standing in the room.

"What are you two doing here all alone in this bedroom?" Aunt Zelda asked, a little too obviously.

We both went completely blank and we knew every passing moment added more suspicion. Aunt Zelda, of all people, could not know what had just happened in the past hour.

And suddenly, Sep responded. This boy who had just deflowered me and who I loved with all my heart gave the best response.

"Cabbages, Aunt Zelda. I suppose we were both having fun with our own kind of cabbages."


End file.
